Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman)
Takeru, also known as Red Mask, is the main protagonist of Hikari Sentai Maskman. He is a leader of the Maskmen and the estranged lover of the Underground Empire Tube's Princess Ial. History At the age of 23, Takeru became the leader, as well as he is proficient in karate and a Formula One driver. Takeru wasn't always a role model as he is today. As a child, he used to be bratty, naughty, often getting punished for misconduct and always fearing retribution. He planned to leave Japan, but was interrupted by a mysterious man who told him that he was actually just running away from his insecurities. At the man's urging and the fact that the man and four other people transformed into superheroes to save him, little Takeru was inspired and abandoned his plans to leave Japan, attempting to face his problems head-on like a man. This mysterious man is later revealed to be Takeru himself from the future, although as he fixes his image, Takeru became so embarrassed with it that if anyone asked, he'll cover it up by telling that he's actually a model student envied by everyone else. One night, a grown-up Takeru rescued a woman and a child from a robber. This action was spotted by Commander Sanjuro Sugata and he subsequently challenged him to a fight. Takeru was thoroughly beaten despite having learned Karate, but he refused to give up. His determination impressed Sugata and he offered him to lead the Maskmen and become Red Mask. With his mood lightened, Takeru accepted this offer. As the Sugata group uses the public guise of a racing company, Takeru assumed the position of the main driver of Formula One. While there, he met a mysterious girl named Mio and fell in love. However, one day, Mio stops him in his race track and urged him to run to a place for just both of them revealing the presence of the Tube Empire, which immediately attacked them and forcibly separated Takeru and Mio. With only Mio's pendant as his memento, Takeru resumed his duty as a Maskman fighting to protect humanity against the Tube Empire. Throughout the journey, Takeru learned a lot of new things and surprises. Aside of his rivalry with Prince Igam, he learned that Mio was actually Princess Iyal of the Tube Empire, Igam's sister, frozen in an ice coffin due to her failure to spy on Earth and her relationship with him. With that knowledge, Takeru renewed his resolve to not only to protect humanity, but also rescue Mio. He also found a rival in the Thief Knight Kiros, who also lusted for Iyal, but in a more negative light of view compared to Takeru. He was eventually reunited with Mio, also finding out that Igam was actually a woman. Shortly after, he put an end to the threat of the Tube Empire with the rest of the Maskmen. However, as Igam decided to redeem herself for her crimes by becoming a nun, Mio was next to take the throne of the Tube Empire. As much as Takeru was despondent that their reunion was short-lived, he let go of Mio, realizing their duties in their respective homes and was content to live the rest of his life like a normal human with his friends. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Red Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Flash to his successors from Red Falcon to TimeRed. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Red Mask powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their orginal owners. It is assumed that Takeru and his teammates have their powers again. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen Takeru, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Red Mask appears as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom address the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai Red Mask Mecha *Turbo Ranger (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Masky Fighter *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo (shared with Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Blade *Jet Cannon *Spin Cruiser Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Zai (Opened hands with index finger and thumb together), which signifies control over natural forces. * God Hand - a technique focusing immense concentrations of Aura Power on the fists. Used in Episode 6 on Drilla Doggler and in Episode 27 on Thief Knight Kiros. * Red Mask once performed a Rider Kick with Kamen Rider Black to defeat Shadow Moon and General Jark, who were imobilized by the other four Maskmen's meditation techniques. Gallery Images 12051948568 452a8c1a83 z.jpg -G.U.I.S.- Hikari Sentai Maskman Film v2 (CFF6F09D).mkv snapshot 15.26 -2013.03.02 00.55.35-.jpg Mask49.png Sim.jpg CLaJPsOUYAAnPCT.jpg Maskman (Turboranger special).jpg Zyuohger vs Ninninger Red Mask.jpg Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rescuers Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Paranoid Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Extremists Category:Determinators Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Outright Category:Damsels Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Slayers Category:The Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Martyr Category:Grey Zone Category:Control Freaks Category:Controversial Category:Villain's Lover Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:The Messiah Category:Symbolic Category:Sympathetic Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Scapegoat Category:Self-Aware Category:Video Game Heroes